


【林彦俊×你】原谅他七十七次

by sweetiemilk2408



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiemilk2408/pseuds/sweetiemilk2408





	【林彦俊×你】原谅他七十七次

-

 

你拖着疲惫的身躯从店里出来的时候刚好过了十一点三十分，街道上静悄悄的空无一人，偶尔有微风吹动树叶的沙沙声，跟白天的车水马龙完全是两个光景。

同事们都三三两两结伴离开，你笑着跟他们挥了挥手，看着他们亲密的背影，你转过身独自一人往相反的方向走去。

你低着头沿旁边昏黄的街灯往车站走去的时候余光瞟到停在路边的黑色奥迪，内心咯噔了一下，脚下的步伐却没有停止，带上耳机打开了手机的音乐播放器，隐约还能听到车门被打开和皮鞋跟路面摩擦的声音。

下一秒就被抓住了手腕，你下意识转过头去看来人，却一下子撞进那人的怀抱里，抱着你的力度大得仿佛要把你整个人嵌入他的身体里。

他身上香甜的橘子气味分明和家里点的香氛蜡烛一样味道，明明上个月他才嚷着说要把橘子味换成祖玛珑的小苍兰味道，结果用完了他还是买了橘子味回来。

“哎呀又买错了，下个月肯定换另一个味道。”

你知道他也只是说说，并没有放在心上，谁又料到这个月他已经不在你身边了。

“林彦俊，你放开我。”

你轻拍了他的手臂示意他松开你，他抱你抱得太紧了都快要呼吸不过来，你亦不愿意跟他硬碰，清冷的语气希望能够唤回他的理智。

“不。”

“我们已经分手了。”

你无可奈何，只得残忍地提醒着他你们早就分开了的事实，这七个字对你来说还是一道血淋淋的伤口，表面看起来好像快要愈合了，可实际上有多疼只有你自己才知道。

他愣了一下，双手对你的禁锢似乎松开了一点点，你借着这个机会从他怀里钻出来，这才得以看清他的表情。

路灯下他眼角下那道红色的瘀伤尤其明显，大概是被他处理过，紫红色的瘀血慢慢散开，应该是快要好了。

你不知道他发生了什么，可能是不小心摔了一跤，又可能是跟别人打架，或者是跟他的仇家谈得不愉快打了起来，但无论如何，林彦俊的一切都与你无关了。

你们只是分手了的陌生人而已。

林彦俊比你高很多，此刻他愣住了的表情更像是居高临下的看着你，你认真的盯着他那张脸，曾几何时你也这样站在他对面，伸手抚过他面上的伤，温柔地替他处理过一个又一个伤口。你总是忿忿不平的对他说，

“打人不打脸没听说过吗，仗着你长得帅就打脸太欺负人了。”

面对你的碎碎念他只是笑笑，不安分的抓住你正在替他消毒的手放到唇边，一根根手指的吻过去。

“这世上只有你可以欺负我。”

林彦俊虽然长着一张冷漠脸，但对着你情话总是张口就来，刚开始的时候你还不适应，常常被他弄得面红耳赤心跳加速，看你可爱的反应他就忍不住伸手搂住你，抱在怀里亲亲抱抱，反正到最后你都会被他吃干抹净。

你还是狠下心转身离开，分开可能对你们彼此都是最好的选择，哪怕你心里还爱着他也好，林彦俊是天生自由的灵魂，你不愿意自私的把他锁在属于你的枷锁里，外面的世界有着万紫千红等着他，而你这里只有最简单不过的颜色。

只是你没料到林彦俊的反应比你更快，他再一次抓住你的手腕，然后拉着你把你塞进副驾驶的位置关上了车门，任凭你再挣扎再反抗他亦未曾理你，自己径直走到另一边打开车门，发动车子绝尘而去。

夜深人静，高速上的车子亦寥寥可数，林彦俊在渺无人烟的公路上飞驰亦不用担心什么，一盏盏街灯飞快的往后退去，你侧过头去看他，眼角下那道细小的心形疤痕还是清楚地映入眼帘，深邃的眼睛里多少少女渴望堕落的温柔陷阱，而他却把这些温柔送给了你一个人。

再往下看，那挺拔的鼻梁和柔软的嘴唇，都是你曾经亲吻过无数次的地方。你爱他缠绵悱恻的亲吻，那时候他的眼里仿佛有缱绻星光，宇宙里的温柔都落在他一个人身上。你亦爱他横冲直撞毫无章法的啃咬，在每个地方留下一个个属于他的记号和烙印，似是无声的说着你只能属于他一个人的，同样地他也是，他在真真切切的告诉你你们彼此只属于对方。

车子停在公路的紧急停车处，没等你反应过来他就解开了安全带凑到你面前，把你困在车窗与他之间的狭小空间。

你听着他越发沉重的呼吸，你们之间的心跳声在这个安静的环境里尤其明显。良久，他才缓缓的开口，

“你就不能再给我一次机会吗？”

你愣了愣，他的语气里带着一丝微不可闻的哀求和卑微，根本不是你认识的那个不可一世的林彦俊。

“我们这样不是都对彼此都好过一点吗？”

当你不知道第几次发现他身上有别的香水味，手机里常常传来暧昧不明的对话，更多更多的夜不归宿，你知道，要是你再不放过他，只会令彼此都不好过，分开是最好的结局。

你想，林彦俊是爱你的，只是他更爱新鲜感而已。

“那些我都可以跟你解释，但你回到我身边好不好……”

“林彦俊，我太爱你了，你知道无论你跟我说什么我都会无条件相信你的，但是这次我们就放过彼此了好吗？”

他没再跟你说什么，颓然的表情都让你觉得自己是不是太狠心了，只不过不消一秒他就推翻了你的想法。

他撑在车窗的手捏着你的下巴就吻了下来，先是温柔的舔了舔你的嘴唇，你下意识就松开了咬紧的牙关，灵巧的舌头钻进去在口腔里面作乱，来不及咽下的津液顺着你的嘴角流下来又被他一一舔去，还留下一点点粉色的痕迹。

明明不是激烈的亲吻你却已经受不了，无力地靠在车窗大口喘气，他又凑了过来，你预想到的激烈的亲吻如期而至，根本来不及拒绝他的手又一点一点的向下。

你今天只穿了一件吊带背心，外面搭了一件针织外套，大片的白皙肌肤裸露出来，惹得林彦俊眼角通红，轻轻的抚摸过你每一寸肌肤，身体里莫名其妙的燃起一股燥热感。

你被他禁锢在怀里根本无法反抗，作为成年人你当然很清楚接下来会发生什么，面对眼前的那人你承认你没办法拒绝他的每个举动，刚才拒绝他的那些话只是你好不容易狠下心才能说出口。

似是发现你的走神，他轻咬着你的耳垂，舌尖描绘着耳朵的轮廓，

“专心点宝贝。”

他的手不知道什么时候从衣服下摆探进去，沿着你的腰间向上游走，温热的掌心烫得你想要呼出声来，熟练的解开内衣的纽扣，女生的柔软被他掌控着，时而轻揉时而紧握。

林彦俊太了解你身上每一寸肌肤，掌握着你的弱点让你无法逃脱。你死咬着下唇不让自己发出声音，却没想到他轻咬了你的耳朵一下让你再也忍不住，喘息声在密闭的空间里更为明显，直接挑逗着林彦俊的神经。

你整个人都快要软瘫在座位上，他的吻沿着锁骨一路向下，隔着衣服轻咬着你的柔软，比起以往直截了当的前戏更为撩人。

另一只手也没有闲着，修长的手指隔着内裤轻轻按压，轻而易举就引发一片濡濕，他勾了嘴角，手指顺着湿润探进去，突如其来的插入让你始料不及，花道下意识的收缩，他勾起了嘴角，在你耳边低声说，

“你明明还是喜欢我的，你看你咬得多紧。”

手上的动作却从没停止，没待你适应就开始抽插，花道似是为了更好的容纳他的手指而吐出更多液体，你紧捏着衣服的下摆，身下传来的快感根本让你招架不住，床事上你向来不是林彦俊的对手，面对他的挑逗你只能顺着本能而作出反应。

“求你……啊……不要了……”

他却丝毫不理会你的求饶，手里的动作也越来越快，断断续续的呻吟声更像是纵容他的行为，刚刚的求饶对林彦俊来说只是你的欲拒还迎。

手指突然碰到的一处软肉更是触发到你更敏感的地方，而林彦俊当然也发现了，手指更是不断擦过你的敏感点，没多久你就在他的手里获得了高潮。

你还没从那片刻的失神反应过来，他就已经解开了你的安全带，把你抱起坐到他的腿上，你分明感受到身下顶着你的那处炙热，却不知道现在的自己有多诱人——

外套松垮垮滑落到手臂的位置，脖子到锁骨之间全是粉色的吻痕，胸口随着你大口的喘息着而起伏，内裤还挂着一边的脚踝上。

分明就是违反了上帝旨意而被贬到人间的堕落天使，不然自己又怎么会沉醉在你的温柔乡里逃不出来。

你满眼的春色媚态更是此刻最好的催情剂，吸引着林彦俊想进一步的欺负你，摧毁他为数不多的理智。

他握着你的手解开他的皮带，松开紧箍着他的束缚，你双手触上他的炙热的时候不自觉的往后退，却因为被他紧握着手而无法动弹。

“帮帮我好吗？”

像你以往做过无数次的一样，你抚上了他的炙热上下撸动起来，手指偶尔轻刮过前端又引发他渗人更多的液体，你听着林彦俊的低喘不自觉的面红心跳加快，你凑过去吻住了他，仿佛这样就能减低自己的羞耻感。

听着他越发沉重的喘息声你手里的动作不自觉加快，他却一下子握住了他的手，在你还没反应过来的时候轻抬起你的臀部，炙热顺着刚才的那片潮湿直插到最深处，你忍不住轻呼了一声，没待你适应他便开始身下的动作，你只能紧搂着他来承受过快的动作。

“嗯……慢一点……”

你被他撞得失神，沉沦在无边无际的情欲里，偏偏他还能分神去跟你说话，

“原谅我好不好。”

“那个女生是我手下想要追她，我只是在帮他而已。”

“我最爱的只有你一个人。”

你又怎么能回应他呢，话说出口也变得支离破碎，他却突然停止身下的动作，你迷迷糊糊的睁看眼睛看着他，明晃晃的酒窝此时看来更是过分耀眼，他伸手拨弄你前额的碎发，亲了亲你汗湿的发际线，额头抵着你的，亲呢的对你说，

“不答应我就不做了。”

你想，自己果然被林彦俊吃得死死的，他分明是拿准了你的弱点，故意在你失神的时候求你原谅自己，这无论谁根本也不能拒绝。

“原谅你……我都原谅你……”

你主动凑过去吻他，身下的空虚感猛烈的传来，你只知道此刻要是不答应林彦俊他绝对会跟你耗着。理智早就被情欲盖过，更何况你心里还爱着他，心软得一塌糊涂，几乎是不用思考你就脱口而出。

像是回应着你乖巧，他身下的动作再次动起来，快而准的擦过你的敏感点，每一次的抽出和深入都为你带来极大的快感，花道因为兴奋而不断紧缩着，像是在挽留着他一样。

快感累积得越多，你开始受不住，只能靠在林彦俊的肩膀上承受着一阵又一阵的快感，你软糯黏腻的声音更是让他的动作渐渐加快，把你们拉到一个更深的欲望漩涡里，一起获得最大的快感。

你无力地瘫软在他的怀抱里，他侧过头一下又一下的亲吻你的脸颊。

“你有听说过一段感情里可以原谅对方七十七次吗？”

你摇摇头，现在你累得连手指头也不想动，林彦俊也不介意，自顾自的说下去，

“你不用原谅我七十七次这么多，因为以后我也不会惹你生气的了。”

“我永远都离不开你。”

 

 

End.


End file.
